


100 Maneras de decir ‘Te amo’

by queenhayleyatwell



Series: One Shots| Traducidos [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands (Marvel)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5554208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhayleyatwell/pseuds/queenhayleyatwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Quien dice que solo hay una manera de decir 'Te amo' a alguien?</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Maneras de decir ‘Te amo’

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One Hundred Ways to Say 'I Love You'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4930675) by [starkpad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkpad/pseuds/starkpad). 



**»N Ú M E R O U N O.**

“Tony,” dice Steve por millonésima vez. “Para, estás cansado”

“No, no lo estoy” contesta Tony como niño, con los ojos firmes en el camino y la mano en el volante.

“Estas cansado, Tony,” dice Steve con mal humor. _“Cambiemos de lugar, déjame conducir un rato,”_

Y con esas simples palabras, Tony detuvo el coche a un lado de la carretera y cambio el lugar con Steve. Tony sonrió cansadamente a Steve una vez que él comienza a conducir.

**»N Ú M E R O D O S.**

“¿Son estos-“ miro los objetos que tenía en sus manos. “-portavasos?

Tony tarareo, mirando todavía a su celular.  _“Me recordó a ti”_

Steve sonrió, sus ojos pegados en el portavasos que tenían dibujados el paisaje de Brooklyn en ellos hechos a mano.

**»N Ú M E R O T R E S.**

“No,” dijo Steve levantando la tarjeta de crédito de Tony más arriba de su cabeza.

“¡Eso no es justo!” se quejaba Tony dando saltitos para tratar de alcanzar la tarjeta. “El Capitán América es un sucio tramposo,”

“El Capitán América solo quiere pagar la cena para su mejor hombre,” Dijo Steve rodando sus ojos.

Tony se enfadó y empezó a sacar su billetera, y estaba a punto de darle el dinero en efectivo al camarero, pero antes de que lo haga Steve lo agarra del brazo, _“No, no, es mi placer.”_

**»N Ú M E R O C U A T R O.**

Steve pone mala cara mirando fijamente la tostadora que está rota, al mismo tiempo que Tony entra a la cocina.

“¿Tú la rompiste?” Pregunto burlonamente y Steve puso mala cara.

“No,” respondió, “Llegué y ya estaba así,”

_Tony rio. _“Ven aquí. Déjame arreglarla.”_ _

**»N Ú M E R O C I N C O.**

_“Caminare a tu casa,”_ dijo Tony Stark cuándo se puso en contacto con Steve en camino a su casa.

Todavía sudoroso de la práctica de futbol, su pelo estaba sucio y respiraba con fuerza, pero el miraba a Steve como respuesta a todo dentro de su enfermiza delgadez y encontró que no podía decirle que no a él.

**»N Ú M E R O S E I S.**

“Oh y si me quedo un poco tarde, no me esperes despierto, ¿está bien?” Tony termino su paseo por la casa, y se quedó quieto mientras Steve le arreglaba la corbata.

Steve asiente y lo besa dulcemente, _“Ten un buen día en el trabajo.”_

**»N Ú M E R O S I E T E.**

“Hola,” dice Tony cuando Steve contesto el teléfono, “¿cómo es DC?”

Steve tararea por el teléfono pretendiendo pensar. “Solitario,”

“¿Me extrañas, huh?”

Steve suelta una carcajada, _“Te soñé anoche,”_

“¿Oh, enserio?” Tony ronronea, “Cuéntamelo todo, soldado.”

**»N Ú M E R O O C H O.**

Steve se levanta de su asiento en el autobús lleno de gente, _“Toma mi asiento,”_

“Creía que tú eras el anciano en la relación, Steve” Tony bromea cuando se sienta.

Steve agarra la barandilla que está arriba de por la cabeza de Tony y mira a Tony con cariño, pasando sus dedos por el cabello del pelinegro.

**»N Ú M E R O N U E V E.**

Steve vuelve a casa después de un largo día en S.H.I.E.L.D y encuentra a Tony sentado solo en la cocina sucia.

“Déjame adivinar,” dijo él como saludo y Tony lo mira y sonríe, “¿Hizo Bruce sus famosas galletas?”

Tony asiente con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y dice _“No te preocupes, he guardado un pedazo para ti,”_

**»N Ú M E R O D I E Z.**

Los dos están de pie delante de la tumba de Peggy como si de alguna manera ella se despertaría y se reiría y diría que idiotas son para creer que algo tan simple como el tiempo pudo llevarse su vida pero esa era la verdad porque ella se había ido, se había ido.

Una mano temblorosa agarro del codo a Steve y Steve se dejó envolver en el calor de Tony. Sus brazos alrededor de Tony y Tony dirige sus dedos a través de su pelo, susurrando, _“Lo siento por tu perdida,”_

**»N Ú M E R O O N C E.**

“Para,” Dijo Tony, a medio camino de poner una galleta en su boca. “Para de mirar la galleta como si estuviera matando a tu perrito,”

Steve rodo sus ojos y pretendió que estaba viendo hacia otro lado, pero cuando Tony iba a darle el primer mordisco, Steve comenzó a mirarlo otra vez.

“Bien,” se quejó Tony,  partiendo la galleta en dos. _“Puedes tener la mitad,”_

**»N Ú M E R O D O C E.**

“Realmente no me puedo quedar,” Dijo Tony disculpándose, mientras poco a poco avanzaba hacia la puerta.

“Pero, bebé, esta frio ahí afuera,” Steve se quejaba y cubría a Tony con besos, haciéndole reír.

“Por eso tengo que llegar a casa pronto,” sonríe Tony.

Steve hace pucheros y luego suspira, porque sabía que Tony tenía razón. _“Toma mi chaqueta, está haciendo frio afuera.”_

**»N Ú M E R O T R E C E.**

_“Lo siento, llego tarde,”_ dice Steve, jadeando mientras se sienta en la silla delante de Tony en el restaurante.

Las esquinas de la boca de Tony se hicieron hacia arriba cuando miró a Steve de arriba abajo. “No se te ocurra correr un maratón antes de nuestra cita,”

“No,” dijo Steve, “No un maratón. Realmente corrí de Brooklyn hasta aquí.”

**»N Ú M E R O C A T O R C E.**

Steve no estaba prestando atención a lo que estaba pasando en la fiesta a la cual los vengadores se vieron forzados a asistir, pero hay una voz que nunca se podría cansar de escuchar diciendo, “ _¿Puedo tener este baile?”_  

Él se da vuelta para mirar a Tony que le ofrecía su mano, y él mira hacia donde los otros invitados se están moviendo de un lado a otro, bailando lentamente.

No lo pensó dos veces antes de que agarrara a Tony de la mano y lo arrastrara a la pista de baile, el sonido de su risa era incluso mejor que la música.

**»N Ú M E R O Q U I N C E.**

Steve regresa a la casa después de una misión y encuentra a Tony cubierto de harina y todo tipo de ingredientes que Steve no quiere saber.

_“¡Hice tu comida favorita!”_

Steve mira lo que se suponía que era un pan de banana al horno, y mira a hacia arriba para ver la cara de Tony llena de amor y él no dudo en tomar un bocado y decir, “Gracias, cariño”

**»N Ú M E R O D I E C I S É I S.**

“Lo siento,” murmura Tony cuando entra su dormitorio a las 4:00 de la mañana, dejando caer un par de cosas en camino a la cama ya que estaba oscuro y no quería despertar a Steve.

“Está bien,” Steve dice adormilado, tira a Tony hacia su pecho. _“No pude dormir de todas formas.”_

**»N Ú M E R O D I E C I S I E T E.**

“ _Cuidado con el escalón,_ ” comenta Tony y tira de la mano de Steve para que no se caiga.

Steve parpadea. “Gracias Tony,”

Tony sonríe. “Siempre cuido tu espalda,”

**»N Ú M E R O D I E C I O C H O.**

“Pobre bebé,” Steve canturrea a Tony que estaba todo envuelto en varias mantas, solamente sus ojos y su pelo esponjoso estaba fuera del capullo que había hecho. _“Toma, bebe esto. Te sentirás mejor.”_

Tony se queja, pero deja caer la manta de su cara para poder tomar un sorbo de té que Steve hizo para su fiebre.

**»N Ú M E R O D I E C I N U E V E.**

“Lamento haberme subido.” Dice Tony, cuando la montaña rusa sube, sube y sube.

“Vuelas en un traje de metal casi todos los días,” dice Steve, ni siquiera con miedo al ir en esa montaña rusa.

Cuando la montaña rusa estaba a punto de bajar, Tony dice rápidamente _“¿Puedo sostener tu mano?”_

No espero la respuesta de Steve porque él ya apretaba la mano de Steve cuando el gritaba.

**»N Ú M E R O V E I N T E.**

En la clase de Arte es un vago.

No sabía cómo dibujar un círculo, no gritaba poéticamente como esos heroinómanos del arte, el profesor de la clase lo odio, y él ni siquiera lleva un lápiz para la clase-

_“Puedes tomar prestado el mío,”_ dice Steve Rogers, con una pequeña sonrisa  en su hermoso rostro cuando extiende el lápiz en la mano de Tony.

**»N Ú M E R O V E I N T I U N O.**

Apenas 5 meses de este nuevo siglo, y Tony Stark apareció con pescado crudo en un plato y lo empuja en las manos de Steve.

“¿Qué-“ Empieza a decir Steve cuando mira la comida del plato.

_“Te puede gustar,”_ Dice Tony, él ya ha encontrado respuestas a todas las preguntas de Steve.

“¿No se supone que debe estar cocinada primero?”

“Nop,” Dice Tony, entregándole unos palillos a Steve. “Es sashimi, comida japonesa. Se sirve cruda.”

Confiaba en Tony en el campo, así que también podía confiar en la comida y la siguiente cosa que él sabía es que le pidió a Tony que lo llevara a varios restaurantes japoneses.

**»N Ú M E R O V E I N T I D O S.**

“Solo déjame ayudarte, Tony,” Rogo Steve. Mirando al pequeño hombre llevar equipo pesado.

“No,” Dijo él. _“No esta pesado. Soy más fuerte de lo que parezco,”_

“Nunca dije que no lo fueras, cariño,”

**»N Ú M E R O V E I N T I T R E S.**

“Lo siento, es solo que… el consejo no está feliz y tengo que hace nuevas mejoras, llegaré probablemente tarde a casa…”

“Está bien,” Steve corto a Tony de inmediato _“Esperare,”_

Tony espero silenciosamente un tiempo antes de hablar una vez más, “Lo digo en serio, voy a llegar súper tarde.”

“¿Y?” Steve pregunto, “La cama esta fría si no estás tú,”

Tony sonríe cariñosamente, “Está bien, mi amado. Nos vemos en casa”

**»N Ú M E R O V E I N T I C U A T R O.**

La primera vez que Steve dijo “Te amo”, Tony no dijo lo que esperaba decir, porque en vez de decir “Yo también te amo,” él dijo, “¿Por qué?”

Steve lo besa en los labios, una vez y otra vez, _“Sólo porque si,”_

Tony estudia su rostro por un momento; al igual que está tratando de entender a Steve, finalmente besa a Steve, murmurando “Bien, yo también te amo.”

**»N Ú M E R O V E I N T I C I N C O.**

“¡Tony!” grita Steve, jalándolo del brazo para hacerlo hacia atrás. _“¡Mira hacia ambos lados cuando cruces la calle!”_

“¿Cuándo empecé a ser el viejo en esta relación?”

**»N Ú M E R O V E I N T I S E I S.**

“Bebé,” Tony trata otra vez, tocando la puerta suavemente, esperando que Steve los escuchara desde el otro lado de la puerta.

“¿Abre la puerta, por favor?” Declara, con voz ronca.

_“Lo siento. No era mi intención,”_ Él intenta una última vez antes de deslizarse hacia abajo en la puerta, poco sabia, que Steve hacia la misma cosa al otro lado de la puerta.

**»N Ú M E R O V E I N T I S I E T E.**

**_“_** _Prueba tantito,”_ le pidió Tony, sosteniendo la cuchara delante de la boca cerrada de Steve.

“No,” Dice Steve, esquivando la mano de Tony que intenta empujar la cuchara dentro de la boca de Steve.

**»N Ú M E R O V E I N T I O C H O.**

_“Maneja con cuidado,”_ Dice Tony, que se inclina rápido para darle un beso a Steve que estaba sentado en el coche, leyendo para ir al aeropuerto y luego a Afganistán.

“Siempre,” contesta Steve.

“Yo te esperare, soldado.”

**»N Ú M E R O V E I N T I N U E V E.**

Cada vez que Steve hacia una sugerencia para su boda, Tony hacia un sonido ahogado.

Suspirando cerro un libro de boda y dice, _“Bien, ¿qué quieres hacer?”_

Resulta que todo lo que Tony quería hacer era una muy pequeña boda en la playa con sus amigos más cercanos bajo la luz de la luna.

**»N Ú M E R O T R E I N T A.**

“Venga,” Insiste Tony, empujando la mejilla de Steve con un lápiz. _“Sólo un capítulo más,”_

“Es fácil para ti decirlo ‘Sr. Yo podría graduarme de la universidad  en un año.

**»N Ú M E R O T R E I N T A Y U N O.**

Los ojos de Steve comenzaron a derramar lágrimas, sostenía la mano de Tony que yacía indefensa en el suelo, sangrienta y maltratada.

“Oye,” Tony logra sonreír. _“No te preocupes por mí.”_

Steve quiere reír pero en lugar de eso logra sollozar, “Yo me dejare de preocupar cuando estés bien.”

**»N Ú M E R O T R E I N T A Y D O S.**

Cuando Tony camina por la concina llevaba una camisa de Steve que el propio Tony le había quitado, él inmediatamente dice, _“Se ve bien en ti.”_

Tony sonríe con satisfacción y pone alrededor del cuello de Steve sus manos. “¿Ese es el permiso para usar tu ropa más a menudo?”

Steve mira hacia abajo el cuerpo de Tony y se da cuenta que su camisa le cuelga debajo de su trasero, por lo que Tony ni se molesta en ponerse pantalones y de repente siente difícil respirar y contesta, “Sí.”

**»N Ú M E R O T R E I N T A Y T R E S.**

“Simplemente confía en mí, ¿vale?” Dice Tony, empujando a Steve quien estaba con los ojos vendados. “Voy a quitarte la venda. Pero cierra tus ojos y sostén tus manos,”

Steve hace exactamente lo que le dijo Tony y entrelazo sus dedos.

Finalmente Tony dice, “Los puedes abrir ahora.” Él no esperaba estar de pie delante de una cena con velas en un techo.

**»N Ú M E R O T R E I N T A Y C U A T R O.**

“Uh,” Steve mira fijamente el lápiz roto que tiene en sus manos y luego alza la vista hacia su compañero de laboratorio. “Lo siento.”

“Está bien, compre dos.” Tony sonríe abiertamente y saca más lápices.

**»N Ú M E R O T R E I N T A Y C I N C O.**

**_“_** _Después de ti,”_ Dice Steve abriendo la puerta para Tony.

Tony se ruboriza y se apresura a entrar, pero Steve le oye murmurar, “¿Cómo es él real?”

**»N Ú M E R O T R E I N T A Y S E I S.**

“Esto es imposible,” Dice Steve golpeando su cabeza sobre la mesa.

“No, no lo es.” Se ríe Tony, agitando el pelo de Steve. _“Lo vamos a averiguar,”_

Steve levanta la cabeza de la mesa y le frunce el ceño a Tony, “Ya has averiguado la ecuación, tonto.”

“Si, lo sé.” Tony se encogió en hombros. “Estaba hablando sobre como seria averiguar cómo vas a aprobar este examen sin daño cerebral.”

Steve le arroja su lápiz.

**»N Ú M E R O T R E I N T A Y S I E T E.**

Tony mira a su derecha para encontrar los ojos azules que ha conocido desde el jardín de infancia mirándolo fijamente a él, van a la universidad este año en dos estados diferentes, así que a la mierda- “¿Puedo besarte?”

Steve se ve sorprendido por un momento, pero luego se sonroja tanto que Tony piensa que podrá explotar y asiente con la cabeza mientras muerde su labio.

**»N Ú M E R O T R E I N T A Y O C H O.**

La cosa es, Steve nunca ha escuchado a Tony reír.

Siempre es una sonrisita o una risilla, pero cuando Steve se sumerge en una conversación con babas, él no nota que Tony está mirando.

Cuando él mira fijamente a Tony, él empieza a reírse. Lleno de risa con un poco de ruido en el medio, pero es probablemente la cosa más bella que jamás ha oído.

“Me gusta tu risa,” dice una vez que Tony se ha calmado.

“Sí, bueno, me gusta que me hagas reír,” sonríe Tony.

**»N Ú M E R O T R E I N T A Y N U E V E.**

_“No llores,”_ murmuro Tony plantando besos por toda la cara de Steve. “No fue tu culpa.”

**»N Ú M E R O C U A R E N T A.**

_“Hice esto para ti,”_ Dijo Steve, empujando un dibujo a la mano de Tony y ruborizándose.

Tony parpadeo, y sonríe viendo el dibujo que estaba sosteniendo; ambos abrazados en el sillón.

**»N Ú M E R O C U A R E N T A Y U N O.**

“¿Tony?” Steve pregunto cuando oyó a alguien en el cuarto.

“Sí, soy yo.” Responde Tony, deslizándose en la cama e inmediatamente abrazando a Steve, _“Vuelve a dormir.”_

**»N Ú M E R O C U A R E N T A Y D O S.**

Steve gira a Tony cuando estaban bailando, _“¿Está bien así?”_

“Muy bien,” Lo tranquiliza Tony, Steve captura la boca de Tony con la suya.

**»N Ú M E R O C U A R E N T A Y T R E S.**

“Estas,” Tony le da a Steve un ramo de rosas azules, _“las escogí para ti.”_

**»N Ú M E R O C U A R E N T A Y C U A T R O.**

Cuando él vecino de Steve toca a su puerta con una probable fractura en el brazo, él no duda en coger las llaves de su coche de la barra de la cocina, diciéndole: _“Yo te llevo al hospital.”_

**»N Ú M E R O C U A R E N T A Y C I N C O.**

_“¿Qué quieres ver?”_ Steve le pregunta a Tony, cuya cabeza estaba en su regazo.

“No importa,” contesto, “Solo acaricia mi pelo un poco más.”

**»N Ú M E R O C U A R E N T A Y S E I S.**

Steve está a punto de entrar al coche, pero recuerda que Tony está detrás de él así que retrocede y dice, _“Primero tú.”_

**»N Ú M E R O C U A R E N T A Y S I E T E.**

“¡Príncipe Steven!” dice Lord Anthony, con una seductora sonrisa. _“¿Ha recibido mi carta?”_

Steve se ruboriza y balbucea un ‘si’, pero sale más como un chillido por lo que asiente.

**»N Ú M E R O C U A R E N T A Y O C H O.**

“¿En serio? ¿Si Allie quiere ser rencarnada quiere ser un pájaro?” Sr queja Tony. “¿Y Noah solo está de acuerdo con ella?”

_“Yo lo haría por ti,”_ Steve dice automáticamente.

“Es dulce,” Tony dice. “Pero no, no quiero ser un pájaro.”

**»N Ú M E R O C U A R E N T A Y N U E V E.**

_“Llámame cuando llegues a casa, ¿vale?”_ Dice Tony, otra vez.

Steve rueda sus ojos con cariño, “Vivo en Brooklyn, no camino la mitad del mundo.”

**»N Ú M E R O C I N C U E N T A.**

Cuando Steve se transformó como cuando todavía no le ponían el suero, se encerró en el baño.

Después de que salió, Tony no podía dejar de mirarlo. “Deja de mirarme así.”

“¿Cómo?” Tony lo reta, porque él sabe todas las cosas que tiene Steve en el pensamiento. _“Creo que eres hermoso.”_

**»N Ú M E R O C I N C U E N T A Y U N O.**

_“¿Estás seguro?”_ Steve pregunta mientras aprieta las manos de Tony que están entrelazadas con las suyas.

“Nunca pensé que iba a llegar a tener esto,” Tony responde, sonriendo. “Así que sí, estoy seguro.”

Steve sonríe y empuja la puerta del orfanato.

**»N Ú M E R O C I N C U E N T A Y D O S.**

“Solo…” Steve pasa su mano por el pelo. “No lo dejes caer, ¿vale?”

Tony rueda sus ojos, rebotando a Peter arriba y abajo  con su brazo de metal. “Yo no voy  dejar caer a mi hijo, Steve. ¿Qué clase de padre crees que soy?”

“Uno que no toma a su hijo de 6 años de edad, para volar con él a través de Nueva York en el traje de hierro.”

“Bueno, primero que todo, técnicamente es una aleación de titanio,” Tony cambia a Peter a su mano izquierda, para poder contar con la derecha, “en segundo lugar, es lo que quería para su cumpleaños, y tú no le ibas a quitar su regalo de cumpleaños, ¿verdad?”

Cuando Steve mira a Peter, él ya lo estaba mirando con sus ojos de cachorro, “¿Por favor, papá?”

“Bien,” suspira, débil ante los ojos de Peter, _“Diviértete.”_

**»N Ú M E R O C I N C U E N T A Y T R E S.**

“Estas herido,” dice Tony, viendo la frente de Steve. _“Siéntate, yo te atiendo,”_

**»N Ú M E R O C I N C U E N T A Y C U A T R O.**

“Entonces, dime, novio mío, ¿tienes planes para esta noche?” Tony pregunta seductoramente al oído de Steve, haciéndolo temblar.

“Bueno, en realidad,” dice Steve, las manos de Tony persisten en él, y estaba seguro de que no puede concentrarse si Tony sigue tocándolo así. “Hice reservaciones.”

Tony rie, moviendo la cabeza. “¿Dónde?” Dime, qué llamaste a McDonalds y dijiste que querías una mesa para dos.”

“De hecho, hice reservación en Brushstrokes,”

“Steve,” Dice Tony en voz baja, “Estamos quebrados, bebé, nosotros no podemos permitirnos algunas cosas como solíamos hacerlo, incluyendo el pago de las comida ahí,”

“Sí, sobre eso,” dice Steve, con una sonrisa en sus labios. “He estado ahorrando algo de dinero.”

“¿Dinero?”

“No tengo una tía que necesita cuidado, Tony,”

“Entonces…”

“He estado trabajando en vez de ver a mi tía inexistente, sí.” Termina Steve torpemente. Por un momento Tony se queda en silencio, pero entonces besa a Steve apasionadamente. “Eres algo más, ¿no es así?”

**»N Ú M E R O C I N C U E N T A Y C I N C O.**

“¿Está bien si…” Tony se fue apagando y dudoso puso sus pies encima del regazo de Steve.

Steve sonríe y comienza a masajearle los pies suavemente. “No me molesta.”

**»N Ú M E R O C I N C U E N T A Y S E I S.**

“No veo el punto de usar coronas de flores,” Steve frunció el ceño, mirándose en el espejo con una corona de flores, decorado con numerosas flores y hojas doradas.

“Seamos honestos, lucimos jodidamente hermosos,” die Tony, reacomodando su propia corono de flores. _“Además, hace resaltar tus ojos.”_

**»N Ú M E R O C I N C U E N T A Y S I E T E.**

“Vamos,” Steve suspira de cansancio, haciendo espacio para Tony en la cama que Clint les habia dado para compartir. _“Hay un montón de espacio para los dos.”_

**»N Ú M E R O C I N C U E N T A Y O C H O.**

_“No tienes que decir nada,”_ dijo Steve rápidamente, sin querer, no quería que Tony se fuera. “Solo quiero que sepas-“

“Bien, entonces deberías saber-“Tony le dio besitos en los labios. “Que te amo muchísimo, también.”

**»N Ú M E R O C I N C U E N T A Y N U E V E.**

_“Wow,”_ Susurra Tony cuando se encuentra con Steve finalmente en el altar.

**»N Ú M E R O S E S E N T A.**

Tony despierta para encontrar a Steve besando todo su rostro. Él no abre los ojos, pero envuelve un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Steve para juntarlo más a su cuerpo.

_“¡Feliz cumpleaños!”_ dice Steve mientras besa a su manera el cuello de Tony.

**»N Ú M E R O S E S E N T A Y U N O.**

“Oh y Tony,” Steve se apresura a decir a través del teléfono, por lo que Tony no puso fin a la llamada telefónica.

“¿Sí?” pregunta.

“¿Sabes de esos cupcakes que me gustan?”

“Uh, ¿sí?”

“Will dijo que todavía no estaban listos cuando fui y me dijeron que los tendrían más tarde y…”

“Cariño, cálmate,” Tony ríe con cariño, “ _Yo los recogeré después del trabajo,”_

**»N Ú M E R O S E S E N T A Y D O S.**

**“** Eso es suficiente,” dice Steve, severamente, quitando el desatornillador de las manos de Tony. “Puede esperar hasta mañana.”

**»N Ú M E R O S E S E N T A Y T R E S.**

“Estoy a punto de mostrarte algo que nunca le he mostrado a ningún ser humano,” Tony entrecierra los ojos para un efecto dramático. “jamás,”

Steve, con los ojos muy abiertos asiente vigorosamente.

“Tienes que jurar que no le dirás a nadie,”

Steve asiente de nuevo.

_“¿Con el corazón?”_

_“Con el corazón.”_ Steve dice con firmeza.

Tony sonríe y saca un libro, lo pone frente a Steve. “Este es mi libro de aventuras.”

**»N Ú M E R O S E S E N T A Y C U A T R O.**

_“¿Son dos de azúcar verdad?”_ pregunta Tony de la nada desde la cocina.

“¿Qué?”

“Tu té,” explica Tony, colocando de repente una taza de té delante de la cara de Steve. “¿Lo tomas con dos azucares?”

Steve asiente mientras toma un sorbo de su té de manzanilla.

**»N Ú M E R O S E S E N T A Y C I N C O.**

“No te preocupes,” Tony sonríe, golpeando a Steve en la espalda, _“Te ayudare a estudiar,”_

“No creo que haya estudio contigo implicado,”

**»N Ú M E R O S E S E N T A Y S E I S.**

“Vamos,” se queja Steve, tirando de Tony de nuevo a su cama. _“Quédate,”_

“Es noche de escuela, Steve,” dice Tony, pero no hace esfuerzo para salir de los brazos de Steve.

“¿Y? a mi mamá no le importa, y estoy bastante seguro de que tu podrías estar en la universidad en este momento,”

Tony ríe, “Supongo que me voy a quedar entonces,”

**»N Ú M E R O S E S E N T A Y S I E T E.**

_“Lave los platos,”_ informa Tony cuando se sienta junto a Steve en el sofá.

“Sí, claro,” Steve se ríe.

“Enserio, lave los platos, compruébalo  por ti mismo.”

**»N Ú M E R O S E S E N T A Y O C H O.**

**_“_** _No tienes que preguntar-“_ Tony lo besa otra vez, “Yo dije que sí de todos modos.”

En respuesta, Steve desliza el anillo de oro en el dedo de Tony.

**»N Ú M E R O S E S E N T A Y N U E V E.**

_“He comprado unos boletos,”_ Steve sonríe, sosteniendo dos boletos en la mano.

Confundido, Tony pregunta. “¿Para qué?”

“Una película,” responde Steve. “Y tu vienes conmigo.”

**»N Ú M E R O S E T E N T A.**

Tony abraza sus brazos y después toca la cara de Steve, murmurando, _“Estas caliente,”_ mientras caminan a través de central park en el mes de Diciembre.

**»N Ú M E R O S E T E N T A Y U N O.**

“¿Estas son por?” Steve pregunta mientras huele el ramo de sosas que Tony le dio.

Tony se encoge de hombros, y con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios. _“Sin razón,”_

**»N Ú M E R O S E T E N T A Y D O S.**

“¿Estas ocupado?” Steve llama a Tony durante el almuerzo.

“No realmente, ¿Por qué?”

“¿Quieres ir a tomar un café?”

_“Te encuentro a mitad de camino,”_

**»N Ú M E R O S E T E N T A Y T R E S.**

Tony frota sus manos y les sopla un par de veces.

Steve lo atrapa en pleno acto y comienza a quitarse los guantes. _“Toma los míos,”_

“Tu tendrás frio,” dice Tony obstinadamente.

“He estado viviendo en París durante 10 años, estoy acostumbrado.” Insiste dándole los guantes a Tony de nuevo. “Tómalos,”

Esta vez, Tony toma los guantes. Aunque no estaba seguro si los guantes eran los que lo hacían entrar en calor.

**»N Ú M E R O S E T E N T A Y C U A T R O.**

“No te preocupes,” Steve les dice a su grupo de amigos, todos se sientan en los sillones de la sala. _“Podemos compartir,”_ Steve dice mientras hace que Tony se siente sobre su regazo.

**»N Ú M E R O S E T E N T A Y C I N C O.**

“¿Hola?”

“Hola,” dice Tony incapaz de parar de sonreír tanto. _“Simplemente estaba pensando en ti,”_

Steve ríe, tan jodidamente hermoso que Tony quiere entrar en el traje y volar hasta Washington DC. “Llame justo en el momento adecuado, ¿no?”

**»N Ú M E R O S E T E N T A Y S E I S.**

“No,” dice Tony aunque cada fibra de su ser estaba gritando que sí. “Probablemente me pierda-“

“Para, Tony,” Steve agarra las manos de Tony, colocando las placas de identificación en el centro de su palma. _“Quiero que tengas esto,”_

Tony suspira y asiente, “¿hacer los honores?”

La sonrisa de Steve es cegadora.

**»N Ú M E R O S E T E N T A Y S I E T E.**

“Me falta poco para terminar el trabajo, ¿de acuerdo?” dice Tony mientras se inclina para besar la frente de Steve. _“Llámame si necesitas algo,”_

**»N Ú M E R O S E T E N T A Y O C H O.**

No eran realmente amigos. Pero Tony tenía un pequeño crush con Steve Rogers desde el día que lo defendió de dos personas que eran dos veces más grande que él.

Así que cuando él es el anfitrión de la fiesta de graduación  él piensa que probablemente es la última vez que podría causar una buena impresión en Steve, así que le dice: “Soyanfitriondelafiestadegraduaciónymepreguntabasitegustariavenirono,”

Steve parpadea y dios, sus pestañas toman incluso más tiempo en cerrarse. “¿Qué?”

“Um,” dice Tony, bien podría ser tragado por la tierra en vez de avergonzarse a sí mismo frente a Steve. “Que seré el anfitrión de la fiesta de graduación y uh, yo estaba esperando, que tu- uh, todo el mundo va a venir por lo que, me preguntaba si _¿quieres venir también?_ ”

Steve se da la vuelta y mira a su alrededor, y cuando ve que él es la única persona en el pasillo pregunta: “¿Estás seguro de que soy la persona correcta?”

“Sí,” y debido a que su boca no tenía filtro, dice: “Solo hay un chico en la escuela con el corazón más grande que su cuerpo, de todos modos.”

Steve sonríe, un hermosa sonrisa que debe usar más a menudos porque es tan jodidamente hermosa. “Está bien, iré.”

**»N Ú M E R O S E T E N T A Y N U E V E.**

“Está bien,” dice Steve a pesar de que siente como si se estuviera ahogando. _“Yo todavía estaré aquí cuando estés listo,”_ Justo antes de que se fuera Steve dice, “Si alguna vez cambias de opinión, sabes cómo encontrarme.”

Steve nunca volvió a escuchar de Tony otra vez.

**»N Ú M E R O O C H E N T A.**

**_“_** _¿Tienes puesto el cinturón de seguridad?”_ Tony le pregunta antes de empezar a conducir.

“Sí, mamá.” Steve contesta, rodando los ojos.

**»N Ú M E R O O C H E N T A Y U N O.**

Tony se queda dormido bajo las estrellas en medio de la nada, y la última cosa que dice antes de dormir es, _“Dulces sueños,”_

**»N Ú M E R O O C H E N T A Y D O S.**

“¡Solo se pueden conseguir estas en Brooklyn!” Steve dice con la boca llena de galletas caseras que una tienda de Brooklyn vende.

_“Estaba en el vecindario,”_ miente Tony.

**»N Ú M E R O O C H E N T A Y T R E S.**

“Uh,” trata de empujarse a sí mismo, pero no pasa nada. “Estoy un poco atorado aquí,”

_“Quédate ahí,”_ Steve inmediatamente responde a través del comunicador. _“Voy a buscarte,”_

**»N Ú M E R O O C H E N T A Y C U A T R O.**

“¿Por qué la puerta está bloqueada?” Dice Tony inmediatamente después de que Steve lo recoge en el 3er anillo.

“Debido a razones de seguridad,” dice Steve atontado.

“Pero te dije que trabajaría hasta tarde,” se queja Steve.

“Tony, te dije tantas veces que _la llave está bajo el tapete_ ,” Steve suspira.

Tony se agacha y sí, ahí está. “Te desperté por nada, ¿no?”

“Sí, lo hiciste.”

**»N Ú M E R O O C H E N T A Y C I N C O.**

“¿Te molesta?” Le pregunta Tony un día, mientras almorzaban juntos en la cafetería.

“¿Qué?”

“Tú sabes esto-“Hace un gesto hacia las personas que estaban viendo sus manos entrelazadas,

Steve aprieta su mano. “ _No me molesta_ , y nunca lo hará.”

**»N Ú M E R O O C H E N T A Y S E I S.**

“Me Siento como si hubiera sido remplazado por una motocicleta,” Tony pone mala cara, y cruza sus brazos sobre el pecho.

“Aw, por supuesto que no, bebé.” Dice Steve. _“Tú también eres importante para mí.”_

“Crees que eres muy graciosos, ¿no, Rogers?”

**»N Ú M E R O O C H E N T A Y S I E T E.**

**_“_** _Te guarde un asiento,”_ dice Tony y levanta la chaqueta de la silla de alado, para que Steve pudiera sentarse.

**»N Ú M E R O O C H E N T A Y O C H O.**

“¿La cena a las 8?” pregunta Steve, poniéndole la corbata a Tony.

“Sip,” Tony hace que la ‘p’ resalte. _“Te veo más tarde,”_

**»N Ú M E R O O C H E N T A Y N U E V E.**

“Me corte el pelo,  sabes,” Tony hace pucheros.

“Lo sé,” Steve dice mientras pasa los dedos por el pelo de Tony.

“¿En serio?”

“Por supuesto que _me di cuenta,_ ”

**»N Ú M E R O N O V E N T A.**

“Hey, Rogers,” Tony dice una última vez antes de irse de su taller. _“Ya sabes, puedes decirme lo que sea,”_

**»N Ú M E R O N O V E N T A Y U N O.**

“¿Son guantes?”

“Sí,” contesta tímidamente Tony. “Me preguntaba que regalarte para Navidad y pensé que te gustaría algo personal. Así que tome clases de costura con Tasha.”

Steve se desliza los guantes por las manos al mismo tiempo que Tony dice, _“espero que te gusten.”_

“Me encantan,” dice Steve.

**»N Ú M E R O N O V E N T A Y D O S.**

_“Quiero que seas feliz,”_ dice Tony, su garganta se siente seca, sus ojos empiezan derramar lágrimas. “Y sí eso significa que no estar conmigo, entonces que así sea.”

**»N Ú M E R O N O V E N T A Y T R E S.**

“Eres un buen hombre,” dice Steven esa noche en la granja de Clint. _“creo en ti.”_

**»N Ú M E R O N O V E N T A Y C U A T R O.**

“Uno más, Tony, vamos,” exhorta Steve. _“Puedes hacerlo.”_

“Te odio más que las flexiones.”

**»N Ú M E R O N O V E N T A Y C I N C O.**

Justo antes de una misión, Tony lo abraza y lo besa como recordatorio para que vuelva a casa y dice: _“Buena suerte.”_

**»N Ú M E R O N O V E N T A Y S E I S.**

**_“_** _Te he comprado un paraguas,”_ dice Steve, sosteniéndolo para Tony cuando gotas de lluvia caen sobre ellos.

**»N Ú M E R O N O V E N T A Y S I E T E.**

“No sé, hay un retraso y…”

“Steve, está bien,” Tony ríe a través del teléfono. “ _Yo te recogeré en el aeropuerto.”_

**»N Ú M E R O N O V E N T A Y O C H O.**

“Enfócate en mí, Tony” dice Steve, acariciando su mejilla. _“Respira profundo.”_

**»N Ú M E R O N O V E N T A Y N U E V E.**

_“Ten cuidado,”_ dice Steve mientras besa la máscara del hombre de hierro.

**»N Ú M E R O C I E N.**

**_“Te amo, Steve.”_ **

**_“Te amo, Tony.”_ **

 


End file.
